Kenshin's Revenge and Kaoru's Heart
by Sakura G
Summary: It's been two months since Kenshin left. Kaoru misses him badly but Sano won't say where he is. But when Kaoru is kidnapped will Kenshin save her? Or will he just return to where he came? (complete & editied)
1. Gone to Kyoto

Note: This is a SEQUAL!!! WHICH MEANS YOU MUST READ THE FIRST ONE TO UNDERSTAND! SEE MY OTHER WORK TO FIND THE FIRST ONE CALLED: The New Battousai!  
  
Chapter 1: Gone to Kyoto  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch happily watching as Yahiko and Sano were yelling at each other. She felt much better and her scar was disappearing. It had been one month now since Kenshin left and Kaoru hated thinking about it. Sano and Megumi were the only ones who knew where he went and they wouldn't tell her fearing she may go after him. And that's exactly what she planned to do. She had two choices: 1. Head for Kyoto or 2. Head for the newly found America. He said once if he ever could go somewhere of his choice, that's where he would be. But she wasn't sure if that was where he went.  
  
"Yo ugly!" Yahiko called, "Are you still thinking about Kenshin? Well get your pea-sized brain off him cuz he's never coming back!" Yahiko had instantly started hating him after he left them and refused to even think about him. Yahiko had seen Kenshin as a role model and now that Yahiko knew the truth (he thought Kenshin attacked her on purpose and won't listne when Sano or Megumi try and correct him) and wasn't able to fight him when he got older, was gone there was no point in getting stronger. Yahiko's dream had always been to be able to defeat Kenshin. The same as Sano's. After he left Sano stopped coming over and the only reason he was here now was because Megumi had forced him to come. She was going away and she said that he needed someone to talk to so she convinced him to come over for a while.  
  
Kaoru sat there thinking all of this over when she realized that Yahiko had insulted her and Kenshin. Even though he wasn't here, Kaoru still had fun beating up Yahiko for making fun of him.  
  
"Yahiko! Get back here!" she cried as she picked up her wooden sword and started chasing him around Sano. Sano stuck his arm down and grabbed Yahiko by his gi and started running with him.  
  
"Thanks rooster-head!" Yahiko said as Sano rushed out of the gate.  
  
"Who ya calling rooster-head ya baby?" He replied as he jumped over a cart full of fruits and bread.  
  
"What!" yelled Yahiko as he started struggling, "I'll make you cry like a baby you big jerk!"  
  
"Get back here Sano! I'm not finished with him yet!" called Kaoru as she brought up the rear.  
  
"You want little missy back there to get ahold of ya?" Sano asked Yahiko. Yahiko immedeatly stopped squrming and let Sano carry him to the river and over the bridge.  
  
"I'll get you Yahiko! And you too Sano!" Kaoru cried as she chased them both.  
  
'Everything's just like it used to be,' thought Megumi back at the dojo, 'Everything except Kenshin isn't here. Maybe...maybe I should tell Kaoru....he's in Kyoto...he's in Kyoto'  
  
To be continued...... 


	2. The Letter and a Missing Yahiko

Note: Sorry its been soooo long! I just...was kind of bored with this story and had two other ideas that I wanted to write so....well, I promise I'll get this story done soon. I'm sorry you've all been waiting so long! This will probably be my final Rurouni Kenshin story. I have so many other ideas that I really want to do so....here is chapter 2! Oh and this story is now dedicated to kaoruhimura. Thank you so much for getting me off my lazy butt and finishing this story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter and Yahiko  
  
It had been two months since Kenshin had left the dojo. He had already gotten to Kyoto and was hoping Kaoru wasn't following him. He was too good for her. He had almost killed her! How could her go back and find that long scar?  
  
"Excuse me. Mr. Himura?" asked a lady in a long red kimono, "Would you like anything else?"  
  
"Huh?" he mumbled, coming out of his trance. He couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru. Was she okay? Was she mad at him? Was she still brainwashed? "Yes. May I have some tea please?" he asked the waitress.  
  
"Right away," she said as she hurried away. She then quickly stopped and turned around and quickly walked back towards him, "Um....sorry to bother you again Mr. Himura but I have a letter for you. I was going to give it to the hotel your staying in but since you're here," she stuck her hand into a long pocket. She fished around in it for a minute before pulling out a crumpled envliope. She handed it to him saying, "Sorry. It's a little crumbled but still readable. I'll be back in a minute with your tea." She then hurried away again. Kenshin stared at the envelope. He couldn't tell who wrote his name on the front or how they found him. He thought it must be Sano because Megumi didn't have such bad handwriting. He carefully opened it to see a two pages. The waitress returned and gave him his tea but he didn't even notice. He was reading, the mark of surprise all over his face. According to his letter Sano and Megumi kept his wish and did not tell Kaoru where he went. Since he was gone somebody needed to buy the tofu. She had been out at the market when a police officer had gotten drunk and started killing people. Kaoru was one of them. The letter finished off by Sano asking for Kenshin to return and morn for her. He nodded to himself. Even if he had almost killed her that was no reason for him not to go back. He got up, drank the rest of his tea in one gulp (which burnt his tongue), paid his bill, and quickly walked out. When he got on the road he decided it would take too long for him to get there on foot. Sano had said in the letter that the morning date was in three days. He'd never make it. He glanced at the little money he had.  
  
"I have just enough for a train ticket. I'll have to walk back, but I can get there in two days time. Guess I'm riding the train," he said to himself as he turned around and headed toward the train station. When he got there, he bought one ticket to Tokyo and got on board. As he sat down, the train started.  
  
'In less than 2 days I'll be back in Tokyo. I'll be back at the dojo. I'll be back to morn for the death of the one I love," he thought as the trees flew by, 'I hope I can take it.'  
  
**********************  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"The letter has been sent."  
  
"Good. Good. Now, I need you to go and take Kaoru. Take her....take her to a cave or something. Then, when the Battousai arrives, his friends will tell him that there is no morning day. That Kaoru never died. But she has been kidnapped."  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to save her?"  
  
"Oh he'll save her. And if he doesn't, we'll just have to help him a bit." *smiles evilly*  
  
"Yes, Master. But how should I kidnap her?"  
  
"Kidnap the small boy. Then, when she is alone looking for him, take her. Return the boy later but make sure he does not know who you are or remember anything. You can dump him back in the woods."  
  
"Alright. *cracks knuckles* This'll be fun."  
  
**********************   
  
Back at the dojo.....  
  
"Yahiko! Yahiko were are you?" cried Kaoru as she searched in side the dojo. Yahiko had run off a few hours later and had not returned yet. Sano was looking in the woods and Megumi at the clinic. It was getting dark and was way past dinner time. Usually he would have come running back, begging Kenshin to start making dinner. Kaoru froze. Maybe....maybe Yahiko went to look for Kenshin. But....but....that wasn't possible. He had just told Tsumbame ((sorry if that's spelled wrong)) that he loved her. Maybe he was at the Akobeko ((sorry again!)).   
  
"Sano! Sano did you find him?" Kaoru called out a window.  
  
"Nope. Man where did that little big mouthed brat go?" he replied as he came in.  
  
"Sano, maybe he's at the Akobeko. I'm going to check. You stay here in case he comes back," she instructed as she ran out of the gate.  
  
"Wait! Missy wait! What do I do if he does come back?" he called as she ran out of site.  
  
"Come and tell me!" came a faint reply.  
  
"Alright if you say so."  
  
************************  
  
At the market.....  
  
"Yahiko! Yahiko! Yahiko where are you?" Kaoru called as she combed the streets. Shop owners were starting to close. Kaoru looked up to see a large, full moon. She stared at it for a few minutes, not hearing the footsteps behind her. Suddenly, Kaoru felt a hand cover her mouth and she immediately tried to struggle. Her captor had a mask on so she could not see his face. He quickly tied up her hands and put a cloth around her mouth. She tried to run away but he slapped her and she fell backwords and hit the street hard. She tried kicking as he tied up her feet but she was losing energy. She had been up all night trying to convince Megumi and Sano to tell her if Kenshin went to Kyoto or America. She fought hard but in the end, her captor threw her of his shoulder and set down the road, away from the market, away from the dojo, and away from anyone who could save her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? Ya I know. I like cliffhangers! Sorry it took so long. I should be updating soon so don't worry. I don't have school for roughly about 2 more months. Well.....on the chapter 3! 


	3. Nothing to Morn Over

Note: Alright everyone! I know that I have a lot of spelling mistakes but I have to write this on notepad so I try to fix it but I can't always do it 100%. So if your going to review on how I spelled someone's name wrong or I spelled a place wrong, DON'T! CUZ I'VE GOTTEN A LOT OF EMAILS ABOUT IT ALREADY! Thank you. Here's chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Nothing to Morn Over  
  
Kenshin's train stopped at the Tokyo station two days later. As he got off, Kenshin realized he had forgotten how beautiful Tokyo was.  
  
'Just like Kaoru,' he thought to himself. He gasped. How could he think such a thing? How could he think Kaoru was beautiful after what he did to her? Kenshin forced out these thoughts and started for the dojo. He was halfway there when he realized that everyone was quite happy and no one seemed to have a care in the world. They weren't even talking about the drunk police man! How could people be this happy after what happened? BAM! Kenshin turned around to see Yahiko on the ground, rubbing his head.  
  
"Yahiko?" started Kenshin, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Kenshin! What are you doing here? I told you I would buy tofu today!" cried Yahiko as he pulled out his wooden sword.  
  
"What? Yahiko are you okay?" asked Kenshin, surprised. What was Yahiko talking about?  
  
"Huh?" said Yahiko as he blinked. He looked down at his sword then stared at Kenshin for a moment before putting it away.  
  
"Gomen sir. I didn't see you there. Good day," said Yahiko as he bowed and started walking towards the dojo.  
  
"What! Yahiko come back! Yahiko!" cried Kenshin as he started to follow him. Yahiko looked over his shoulder and saw Kenshin coming towards him. His eyes got wide and he quickened his pace. Kenshin followed. Yahiko broke into a run and Kenshin quickened his as well. Finally, Yahiko and Kenshin reached the dojo.  
  
"Megumi! Sano! Kaoru! He's back!" cried Yahiko as he raced into the gate.   
  
'Why did Yahiko call out Kaoru's name if she's dead? Does he not know? Or did Kaoru.... did she convince Sano into writing that letter just to get me to come back? Well, then where is she? Normally she would come running up but she hasn't. What's going on?' thought Kenshin as he followed Yahiko in. Sano and Megumi came running out but Kaoru was no where to be seen.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Kenshin seeing Megumi and Sano's surprised expressions.  
  
"Sir Ken! What are you doing here?" asked Megumi after she sent Yahiko to the clinic to tell Dr. Genzai and the others.  
  
"What do you mean? I am here to morn for Kaoru that I am," replied Kenshin as he walked up to them.  
  
"Morn for her? Why would you do that?" asked Sano as he grabbed a fishbone off the porch floor and started chewing on it while he sat down. Megumi sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Sano replied to this by putting his arm around her. Kenshin could tell there was something going on between them as he sat down across from them.   
  
"Kenshin....something happened to Kaoru," started Megumi, but she was interrupted by Kenshin.  
  
"Yes I know that I do. That's why I'm here."  
  
"But.... how did you know?"  
  
"Sano wrote me. I had to come by train and came as fast as I could."  
  
"You wrote him? Why did you do that?" Megumi asked, turning to Sano.  
  
"I didn't send any letter. Kenshin what are you talking about?"  
  
"What? I got a letter two days ago saying Kaoru had been killed by a drunk police man while buying tofu and you and Megumi wanted me to come and morn for her."  
  
"What! I never wrote that! Kaoru isn't dead!" cried Sano.  
  
"You don't know that you big rooster-head! For all you know she could be! You see Kenshin, Kaoru....Kaoru disappeared two days ago. No one can find her so I wrote a letter to you this morning asking if you would come and help us look for her."  
  
"What happened to Yahiko? He is acting very strange, that he is."  
  
"Well, you see the day Kaoru disappeared, Yahiko was missing too. She went to look at the Akobeko ((I think that's right)) and never returned. Sano found Yahiko in the woods about an hour after she left. He was drugged really bad and forgets things or acts crazy. He's gotten better but he's not completely back to normal. He goes back and forth from sanity to insanity. Sano then went to find Kaoru to tell her he found Yahiko but couldn't find her anywhere. We've been searching ever since. We even have the police helping us."  
  
"So...you want me to help you find her?"  
  
"Well of course! I don't know who sent you that letter but we're glad you're here anyway!"  
  
"I'll start now, that I will." and Kenshin stood up and walked out of the gates.  
  
'Kaoru didn't disappear. She was kidnapped. She is once again a part of my enemy's plan to get me. When is it going to end?' 


	4. Ocean View

Note: Sorry it's taking so long. I just don't know what should happen next. This one is kind of short though. After this the next one should come pretty quick.  
  
Chapter 4: Ocean View  
  
Kaoru awoke to burning wood the next morning. She looked around as she sat up. She was sitting on a small bed in the corner of a very large room. A fireplace took up the whole wall across from her. There was a small desk to her left and a large, black cupboard to her right with a large window next to it. She stood up and walked to the window and saw large metal bars crisscrossing.  
  
"Shit," she thought as she was hoping she would be able to escape. Then, she noticed the view. Kaoru gasped. A beautiful view of the ocean shone beneath her. The sunset shone over the ocean like a million diamonds.  
  
"W...where am I?" she mumbled as she stared out the window.  
  
"My home," said a voice behind her. She quickly turned around to see a man standing by a latter underneath a large hole in the ceiling.   
  
"W...who are you?" she managed. He wore a long white lab coat with a grey shirt and pants underneath. He had golden white hair and cold black eyes. Just looking at him sent shivers down Kaoru's spine.  
  
"I am Dr. Satrin. My master has brought you here."  
  
"Why do you need me?" she asked as she sat down on the window seat.  
  
"You're our bait. My master wants the Battousai. After he come and my master kills him, he'll have no more use for you and will probably dispose of you as well," Dr. Satrin said, smiling evilly.  
  
"No...W..who is your master?"  
  
"Master Heay. The new master of our world. Goodnight princess. Goodnight." And with that, Dr. Satrin climbed up the latter, pulled it up behind him, and closed the trap door, all while Kaoru wept. 


	5. Searching for the Lost

Note: Sorry it's taking so long folks! I'm having a brain fart because I have no idea what should happen next! But the rest of this story should be coming soon because I have a great idea and I want to finish thhis story quickly so I can work on my other one: Illosa's Dragon. Also I have no idea how to spell some of these things so sorry! I also forget some dudes names so....on to chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Searching for the Lost  
  
"Okay, it's been two weeks. Can't we just say kaoru's dead?" asked Yahiko as he fell onto his bed of leaves and pincones fater a hard day of searching. They had been searching for two weeks with no sign of Kaoru anywhere. Yahiko and Sano were sure she was dead by now and Megumi didn't know what to think. But Kenshin wasn't about to give up. It was all his fault that Kaoru was kidnapped. If he had never ventured into Tokyo he would never have met kaoru and this would would never have happened. Then again, she would probably have been killed by the fake Battousai (I forget his name!) that was running around Tokyo saying he was the manslayer adn was trained at Kaoru's dojo (I forget her last name too! sorry!) and Megumi would probably have sacrifised herself when the Obwabon group was forcing her to make poison.   
  
"So," Kenshin thought, "I saved Kaoru and Megumi's life even though I have brought such danger to us all." He smiled, then layed down on his own bed of leaves and pinecones and tried to fall asleep through sano's loud snoring and the ocasional slap from Megumi as she tried to shut him up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Dr. Satrin, have you gotten the girl?"  
  
"Oh yes Master. You're servant did very good. I do think you shold get a smarter one next time though."  
  
"If all goes acording to plan, there won't be a next time. I'll be the best swordsman and assasin in the world, what more could I want? But I'm getting worried. It's alrady been two weeks and the Battousai has not shown up. Are yu sure he will come at all?"  
  
"Oh yes sir. He'll come. I've been giving the girl books o she is not bored. All she does is sit on that window seat. She doesn't believe he's coming now."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"She said so. She said, 'He isn't coming is he?' and I replyed, 'Patience my dear, patience.'  
  
"Very good. Now, give her a letter from the Battousai saying he's on his way and not to worry. i don't want her to lose hope."  
  
"yes master."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to kenshin's group......  
  
"Alright, next stop, the sea shore!" creid Yahiko the next morning as they set off through the mountains.  
  
"They say that three people just moved into the castle and they have hundreds of servants and about 50 guards standing around. They say that there is a princess who lives there who fits Kaoru's discription," said Megumi as she read an article in a newspaper about it.  
  
"That can't be kaoru! She isn't pretty enough to be a princess!" cried yahiko after Megumi finished.  
  
'Interseting.....' thought Kenshin to himslef.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I could tell missy and man......I don't even want to think about it," said Sano from the front, "Hey Kenshin, is that where we're heading?"  
  
"Yes, that it is."  
  
"Then lets get going!" cried yahiko as he ran in front of Sano.  
  
"Don't get lost!" megumi cried after him.  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Sano as he turned towards her, "If yahiko got lost, we would all be blessed!" WHACK!!! 


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I also write my stories out on paper and that I'm on the last chapter. I should be updating very soon and when I do I will be adding 10 more chapters! They'll be up soon and I've got some big surprises! This will be my last Rurouni Kenshin fic for a while and I thank all of you who have sticked with me. Thank you all so much!  
  
Signed,  
  
Sakura G. 


	7. Author's Note

Everyone,  
  
Sorry, but for some reason this chapter disappeared on my hard drive. I had updated all of them but since I didn't have it on my hard drive, I don't have it now. I'll be re-typing chapter 6 ASAP so please be patient. It should be up any day now.  
  
Signed,  
  
Sakura G. 


	8. Unexpected News

Note: Okay so last time Kaoru was tricked by Dr. Lavon and blacked out. This chapter is gonna bring a big shock so be ready!  
  
Chapter 7: Unexpected News  
  
Kaoru woke up again on a bed in a large sunny room.  
  
"What the..." she mumbled, looking about. This was not what she was used to. She was in a large king-sized bed with so many pillows she thought she could drown in all of their feathers. She was in a circular room with windows all around except for behind her bed; all with window seats and none with bars. There was a larger and newer desk next to one window and a large cupboard by another. In the middle of the room was a large table with a giant castle sitting on it. It was beautiful. There were four towers at each end and a larger one in the middle. As Kaoru crept closer for a better look she saw two small latches. She opened them and the castle opened to revel hundreds of rooms. Kaoru gasped. Little dolls were everywhere. Some were maids cleaning and others were gentlemen talking. But there was only one doll that caught her attention. It was leaning by a mini castle just like her. It was in a tower just like her. She lifted a shaking hand and picked up the doll. It was an exact image of her.  
  
"That is a model of this castle. With dolls that are identical to everyone who lives or works here. They were made by our magician and move when the really ones move. Go to the rooms the really ones go to too," said a cold voice behind her. She turned around to see a man sitting in a large chair in the far comer of the room. He sat in a chair surrounded by other chairs that surrounded a table. He wore a tight green suit and his black eyes made Kaoru want to disappear on the spot. And his black hair and blood red scars didn't make her feel any better.  
  
"W...who are you?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Me? I am Master Ausklang. I am the one who brought you here. Now, see that big hallway? You can't go there. See that middle tower? You can't go there and it won't open. Got it?" he asked, pointing at the middle tower.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your door is unlocked. The windows aren't barred. You can go anywhere in this castle except those two places. You may like the library and the maids. I must say they're very kind. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Yes. Where is Dr. Lavon and why are the windows not barred?" Kaoru asked, standing up.  
  
"Dr. Lavon is on her way now with your test results. And Dr. Satrin said you lied looking out the windows but I thought it must be hard to see with those ugly bars in the way so when we moved you, we brought you to a tower without them."  
  
"But aren't you worried I'll try and escape?"  
  
"Oh you won't be trying to escape my dear. All of your windows face the sea correct?" Kaoru nodded, "But we are not on the sea, we are on land. We are in the East Tower. If you try and jump out the window, you'll plunge to your death. We are fifty stories high with jagged rocks down beneath." He smiled, "And there are no vines to crawl down with. Straight soild rocks. Oh and..." but he never finished. Dr. Lavon came rushing in and when Kaoru glanced at the castle, she saw the doll of Dr. Lavon do the same thing. She looked just like before except her hair was very mess but still in a bun, she had makeup on kaoru hadn't noticed earlier, and instead of the navy swimsuit she wore a long pale blue dress with an apron tied messily around her thin waist.  
  
"Ausklang... I was right. She is," Dr. Lavon said, gasping for breath. She was breathing so hard you would have thought she ran a marathon.  
  
"Ah... Dr. Lavon. We were just talking about you. Please, sit down," Ausklang said as he ran his hand over one of the chairs.  
  
"Sorry Ausklang," her light pink lips answered, "I need to go and tend to the other girls but I just wanted to tell you the results of the Etsam test we took earlier."  
  
"Don't tell them to me. Tell them to Ms. Kaoru here. It is her business after all."  
  
"Very well then. Kaoru," she started, turning towards Kaoru who was leaning against her new bed, "You're pregnant." 


	9. Three More Gone Without A Trace

Note: Hehehehehe...if you remember from The New Battousai, Kenshin says in chapter 3 that he and Kaoru slept together one winter night because she was cold (ya right). Hehehehehehe...^_^  
  
Chapter 8: Two More Gone Without A Trace  
  
"Kenshin have you seen Megumi lately?" asked Sano as they ate in the hotel lobby. Two days ago they had arrived in the city where the castle was and they were currently staying in a hotel near it.  
  
"No that I haven't. Are you sure she is not in her bedroom?"  
  
"You want me to go check?" replied Sano, a large grin on his face.  
  
"Um...that is not what I meant. I mean...why don't you send Yahiko instead?"  
  
"Smart idea Kenshin. The fox won't get mad at me then! Yahiko, go see if the fox is in her room!"  
  
"Fine!" called an agitated Yahiko from across the room.   
  
He stormed up to Megumi's room and banged on the door, "Megumi! You in there?" he cried. There was no answer. "Megumi! I don't have all day!" Still no answer. "I'm coming in!" he cried as he pulled the door to the side. It was surprisingly unlocked.   
  
"Megumi?" whispered Yahiko into the deserted room. The room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere and Megumi's bed was all torn up with bits of her sheet everywhere.   
  
'It looks like someone came and trashed the place. Where is Megumi? I better go tell Sano and Kenshin,' thought Yahiko as he raced back down the stairs. He was about to tell Kenshin and Sano she wasn't there when he ran right into a tall white pillar.  
  
"What the?" he gasped as he rubbed his head. 'What's a pillar doing in the middle of the..." Yahiko's mouth opened as the pillar turned around and cold blue eyes board into his soft brown ones.  
  
"Aoshi," came Kenshin's voice. Aoshi turned around and faced Kenshin and Sano who both had the same cold stare.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sano, breaking the silence.  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same question," he replied in his cold voice, "I am looking for Miaso. Have you seen her?"  
  
"No. Yahiko was just looking for Megumi that he was," answered Kenshin as they all sat down, "Speaking of Megumi, Yahiko did you find her?"  
  
"Sorry," he said, more to Sano than Kenshin.  
  
"This is very strange that it is."  
  
"What?" asked Aoshi.  
  
"Well, first Ms. Kaoru disappears. Then Megumi and Ms. Miaso. Isn't that strange?"  
  
"Yes. When did Kaoru and Megumi go missing?"  
  
"Let's see...Kaoru, who we think was kidnapped, disappeared about four weeks and two days ago. Today is the first day Megumi has not been seen. What about Misao?"  
  
"Actually, she and Tsubame have been missing for almost as long as Kaoru. Ms.Tea from the Akabeko has had me searching day and night since because she couldn't find you Battousai."  
  
"What! Tsubame's missing too?" cried Yahiko as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Not missing Yahiko, kidnapped," Kenshin replied in a serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean Kenshin?" asked Sano as he pulled Yahiko back into his seat.  
  
"Kaoru, Megumi, Miaso, and Tsubame are not missing that they are not," explained Kenshin, "They all have been kidnapped. And probably by the same person too. Think about it. Everyone here has had someone important to them taken. Sano, Megumi. Aoshi, Miaso. Yahiko, Tsubame. And me..."  
  
"Ha! So you do love Kaoru!" Yahiko cried as he jumped back up and pointed to the blushing rurouni.  
  
"Anyway, I think it's time we took a look inside that castle and get our loved ones back." 


	10. Symptoms

Note: Okay.... this next chapter has a character that is in all of my stories...me! I'm Maylo (Maylo isn't my real name) and I'm really cool in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 9: Symptoms  
  
Kaoru sat in the library when the great pain took hold. She leaned over the table and grabbed at her stomach. Dr. Lavon had said she had been pregnant for about three weeks before she even knew and it was amazing that she hadn't gotten fat or felt any pain. But like a switch had turned on, the pain had started. Kaoru had never felt such pain before except twice. When Jineh had made her stop breathing and when Kenshin left.  
  
"Oh Kenshin..."she murmured as she moved to lye down on a sofa.  
  
"Kenshin?" asked a voice from behind the bookshelf. Kaoru stood up as the pain disappeared. She hated how Dr. Lavon had been following her around and taking notes about her love life. What kind of doctor did that? 'A crazy one, that's what,' thought Kaoru.  
  
"Who's there?" she called anyway. That hadn't been Dr. Lavon's heavily accented voice.  
  
"Kaoru?" the speaker then stepped out from behind the shelf.  
  
"Tsubame? What are you doing here?" gasped Kaoru as she stood up and went to hug Tsubame. After the hug, Kaoru and Tsubame went and sat on the sofa.  
  
"They haven't told you have they?"  
  
"Told me about what? Why did they kidnap you too? I thought they were only after Kenshin."  
  
"No. They are also after Aoshi. I just got dragged along because I was with Miaso when they kidnapped her."  
  
"Miaso's here too? Did they take anyone else?"  
  
"Yes. Just last night they took Megumi because they wanted her to help you give birth. Oh I can't believe you're pregnant!"  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Well of course! So does Miaso. They have probably have told Megumi by now too."  
  
"Where are Miaso and Megumi anyway?"  
  
"Miaso is helping Maylo put books away and Megumi is in the Storage Room." By now Kaoru knew where everything was because of the miniature castle in her room. All of the rooms were labeled and she knew the storage room was the room she was in when she first arrived.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who's Maylo?" she asked.  
  
"Maylo is the servant who puts books away that either Dr. Lavon or anyone else uses and we found out she really could use some help. Me and Miaso have been helping her ever since we got here. She's really nice and has been helping us try and escape this awful place."  
  
"How did you meet her before I did?"  
  
"You stayed in the storage room longer than we did. We were kidnapped two days before you. We are staying in the South and West towers. I think they'll put Megumi in the North. Would you like to go and see Miaso? I could also introduce you to Maylo."  
  
"Alright," replied Kaoru as they got up and Tsubame led her to the right. They went past about fifteen isles before turning left and going another twenty. After a few more minutes of walking, Tsubame led kaoru into a small clearing where two girls sat on the floor writing in notebooks and putting large books away.  
  
"Miaso, Maylo, I found Kaoru," Tsubame said as she walked over. The two girls turned around at the sound of Tsubame's voice. Kaoru gasped. They looked just like twins except their hair and clothes. Miaso jumped up and ran over to Kaoru and gave her a big hug. She was in her ninja outfit and her long black hair was in its normal state: a very long braid. After hugging Miaso, Kaoru walked over to a chair and said hello to Maylo as she sat down. Maylo too had long black hair but it was very dusty and unkept. It reached to about her knees and her dress was really just rags. It was a dirty brown with a flimsy yellow/white apron tied clumsily around her waist. One pocket was completely ripped out and the other was stuffed with bits of paper. They only thing that wasn't dirty or torn was her eyes. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and they gave Kaoru new hope of being found.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Kaoru," said Maylo in a clean, crisp voice.  
  
"Please, call me Kaoru."  
  
"Alright guys it's time to plan!" cried Miaso as she sat down next to Maylo on the dusty wooden floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tsubame.  
  
"We're going to plan how to get out of here! What else? And we're bringing you with us Maylo!"  
  
"M...me?"  
  
"Well of course! Cuz you're gonna help us!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Then let's start!" 


	11. Let's Begin

Note: I suck at fight scenes!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Yahiko!" Tsubame screamed as Dr. Satrin was about to slash Yahiko in half with his ax. Yahiko dodged it but only by a little. The ax came down and hit the edge of his arm. Tsubame screamed again as stuffing fell out of the doll Yahiko's arm. Yahiko ducked and jabbed his sword into Dr. Satrin's stomach causing him to fly across the room and hit a wall. His eyes rolled to the back of his head signaling that Yahiko was the winner. Kenshin ran over to Yahiko who was breathing hard and bending on one knee and helped him up. Kenshin put Yahiko onto Sano's shoulder as they started up the curling staircase that lead to Kaoru's room at the top of East Tower.   
  
"What's wrong Tsubame?" came Maylo's voice as she and Megumi walked through the door.  
  
"Maylo! Megumi! You made it!" cried Kaoru as she ran an gave Megumi a hug. When Kaoru stopped hugging Megumi, Miaso hugged her too. Tsubame told Maylo and Megumi about Yahiko's fight with Dr. Satrin.  
  
"That means they'll be coming here next!" noted Maiso.  
  
"Actually no," replied Maylo as she sat next to the castle. She pointed to the staircase that Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, and Yahiko were climbing before speaking, "After Dr. Satrin, it's Dr. Lavon's turn. She uses a bow and arrow and is much quicker than Dr. Satrin or Yahiko. Me and Megumi had to take the back staircase because she's already there waiting for them," Maylo pointed out the Dr. Lavon doll as they saw her put a arrow to her bow, "Now we can see her fight whoever fight's fight."  
  
Kaoru saw the doll Kenshin start to pull his sword out and noted, "I think Kenshin will fight this one."  
  
"Oh! Speaking of Kenshin, Kaoru, I have some wonderful news! You'll be giving birth in about two weeks!" Megumi cried happily, "I always knew you and Kenshin would open up one day! Hohohohohohohoho!"  
  
"Hey! How do you know Kenshin's the father? For all you know it could be Sano!" Kaoru cried in defense.  
  
"Hehe, you're not the only one who parties. Besides, I know Sano would never cheat on me!"  
  
"You and Sano!" cried Tsubame as she covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes got wide.  
  
Megumi smiled, "Yep!"  
  
"They've reached Dr. Lavon!" cried Maylo who had been ignoring them and watching Kenshin and company finish climbing the stairs. All of the girls crowded around the tower staircase and watched eagerly. Sano pointed to himself then at Dr. Lavon. Kenshin nodded and Sano walked forward, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Looks like Sano's going," commented Kaoru.  
  
"The fool! There's no way he can dodge Dr. Lavon's arrows!" cried Maylo.  
  
"Hey girl," Megumi started, turning towards Maylo and frowning, "Sano can take care of himself. He'll be okay."  
  
'I hope,' she whispered to herself as Dr. Lavon and Sano started circling each other. Sano smiled before quickly trying to attack her from behind. But he wasn't fast enough. Megumi clamped her hands over her mouth and her eyes got wide as Dr. Lavon turned around with Sano and let her arrow go. The arrow shot forward and before Sano could avoid it, landed in his right leg. Sano fell backward as Kenshin pulled out his sword and rushed ahead and blocked another arrow from hitting Sano in the chest. He used his godlike speed to sneak behind her and brought his sword down on her head. Dr. Lavon collapsed to the floor unconscious while the girls cheered and Megumi silently cried because Sano was okay.  
  
Kenshin helped Sano onto Aoshi's back and pulled Yahiko onto his own. They then walked over to the next door which had a small sign that read: East Tower - Kaoru Kamiya. 


	12. Fight to Continue

Note: Okay.....almost done. I'm going to try and type all of the chapters today and put them up tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 13: Master Ausklang  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried as Kenshin carrying Yahiko and Aoshi carrying Sano came in.  
  
"Kaoru...." Kenshin replied in a soft voice.  
  
"Yahiko!" Tsubame cried when she saw Yahiko on Kenshin's back. He was worse than the doll. Blood covered his left arm and was dripping off the end. Megumi came forward and helped Kenshin put Yahiko onto a window seat. Megumi started looking at Yahiko's wounds when she heard a voice behind her, "Don't I get some special treatment?" asked Sano. Megumi smiled to herself and turned around only to see Sano's big, brown eyes inches away.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered before pulling her into a deep kiss. She smiled as he deepened the kiss more and more.  
  
"Aoshi!" Miaso cried happily as she ran over to greet him. He gave her a small smile when she then returned. Neither of them hugged or kissed the other.  
  
While Tsubame was helping Megumi by wrapping up Yahiko's arm and yelling at him for being so careless, Kenshin pulled Kaoru over to a window seat in the far corner.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her hands into his own.  
  
"No. I'm in a lot of pain. How could you leave me Kenshin?" she asked as tears streamed down her face, "Why did you leave me again? For the first month I thought you would come back but then.....I kept trying to act happy for the others and kept thinking you would return but......why did you leave me like that?" Kaoru burst into tears. Kenshin tried to pull her close but she pulled back, "I don't know if I can forgive you. You have hurt me three times now (the third is that she is pregnant but he doesn't know that and thinks it was when he left). Why should I let you leave me again?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru. I....I was afraid. For you. I thought, if I left, then you wouldn't be in any danger. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, that I am. I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"But you didn't! I was kidnapped off the streets and have had to stayed here for almost 3 months without a word from you (I'm just gonna have her forget the letter)! But yet...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I was still so scared when you ran forward to protect Sano from Dr. Lavon's arrows. I was afraid you would jump in front or something and die. I guess.....before I thought I didn't love you anymore but....I guess I still do." Kaoru looked into his lavender eyes. He pulled her forward and she buried her face into his chest and cried even more. He put his arms around her and stroked her back.  
  
"It's okay. I'll never leave you again."  
  
"Promise?" she asked as she looked up into his face. She knew he always kept his promises.  
  
"Of course," he replied as he brushed some of her black hair out of her eyes. Kaoru smiled then pulled him into a kiss. He didn't want to hurt her but she wanted him. She made the kiss more and more intense and he was very glad. She set her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After she broke the kiss, she started telling him how they helped them pick the right door with the power of the dolls.  
  
  
  
After breaking their kiss, Megumi began to treat Sano as she told him how she was washing her face when she heard someone in her room.  
  
"I thought it was you so I went out and this big guy grabbed me and jumped out the window. He left my room a mess."  
  
"So you didn't scream and let some large hunk kidnap you. Oh thanks fox I feel a lot better," replied Sano sarcastically while smiling.  
  
"You're the only hunk I like. Besides, this guy went through my clothes! If you ever did that, I'd smack you to the moon. But of course you know better....or do you?" Sano's grin widened and let her tend to his wounds while telling her his reasons he would go through her clothes.  
  
"12. See what kind of bras you where. 13. See....."  
  
Miaso and Aoshi were still standing in the doorway talking to themselves privately.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, leaning against the door.  
  
Miaso frowned at him before answering, "Of course! You actually thought I would be in trouble? Please!" and with that she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.   
  
After a moment of silence Aoshi spoke, "Battousai, we need to get to the leader. Kaoru, do you know where he is?"  
  
"I do," whispered a shy Maylo. She stepped out from the shadows and Tsubame introduced her to everyone, "I can take you to Master Ausklang."  
  
"Ausklang...hmmm...if I'm correct that's Germen for end (it really is!) that it is," Kenshin said as he stood up, "Maylo, will you lead us to him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm going too," Kaoru stated as she stood up next to Kenshin.  
  
"Absolutely not," replied Kenshin in a very serious tone.  
  
"Please Kenshin! Besides, I know 10 other routes to his office. I could just follow you. Please let me go Kenshin! I won't get in the way! I promise!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please Kenshin! What if you guys win but are so badly injured you can't walk? You NEED me!"  
  
"Well...oh alright. But you must stay behind me at all time, that you must."  
  
"Ya!" So with Maylo in the lead, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Aoshi said their good-byes (Aoshi wouldn't let Miaso come), and headed for the Master Ausklang's room: Middle Tower. 15 minutes later they reached the wooden doors.  
  
"Now you two stay behind me at all times. Aoshi is going to fight first. I'm pretty sure I won't have to fight that I won't," instructed Kenshin as Aoshi banged his fist on the door. No one answered. Aoshi opened it. The room was a lot like Kaoru's except bigger and it didn't have any windows but the large stained glass one behind a desk and chair. There were bookshelves lining the walls. The desk in front of them was very large and the red velvet chair was facing the window.  
  
"Master Ausklang...you have visitors," said Maylo in a small voice.  
  
"Thank you Maylo. Ah gentlemen! Aoshi Shinomori and Kenshin Himura the Battousai! What a surprise. Why are you two paying this kind old man a visit?" Ausklang asked as he turned around. He wore a pure evil smile on his face.  
  
"We have come to defeat you. You who have taken our loved ones and turned them against us. You who have kidnapped them just to get to us. This will be a match to the death that it will," Kenshin said in a dead serious voice.   
  
"That's nice. Which one of you weaklings is going to defeat me first then?" he asked in a teasing voice. Kaoru could feel Kenshin's muscles tighten as she held onto his arm, "Ah so I see you have found your loved ones. Yes, they worked wonders. Bringing you and Aoshi to me. How nice of them! And I'll get to keep them all when you die too. Kaoru, Miaso, Megumi, and Tsubame. All to be my wife's. However," he stood and walked over to a bookshelf then looked over at Kaoru, "I'll have to kill the child that rests in her now and give her one of my own."  
  
"What are you talking about Ausklang?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Why, don't you know? Kaoru is pregnant, with YOUR child Battousai. But why would I want YOUR child? Disgusting! No, I'd give Kaoru my own child. Megumi, Miaso, and Tsubame too."  
  
"Well see about that," Kenshin said in an angry voice as Aoshi stepped forward and smiled.  
  
"Let the games begin." 


	13. Shooting Arrows

Note: I suck at fight scenes!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Yahiko!" Tsubame screamed as Dr. Satrin was about to slash Yahiko in half with his ax. Yahiko dodged it but only by a little. The ax came down and hit the edge of his arm. Tsubame screamed again as stuffing fell out of the doll Yahiko's arm. Yahiko ducked and jabbed his sword into Dr. Satrin's stomach causing him to fly across the room and hit a wall. His eyes rolled to the back of his head signaling that Yahiko was the winner. Kenshin ran over to Yahiko who was breathing hard and bending on one knee and helped him up. Kenshin put Yahiko onto Sano's shoulder as they started up the curling staircase that lead to Kaoru's room at the top of East Tower.   
  
"What's wrong Tsubame?" came Maylo's voice as she and Megumi walked through the door.  
  
"Maylo! Megumi! You made it!" cried Kaoru as she ran an gave Megumi a hug. When Kaoru stopped hugging Megumi, Miaso hugged her too. Tsubame told Maylo and Megumi about Yahiko's fight with Dr. Satrin.  
  
"That means they'll be coming here next!" noted Maiso.  
  
"Actually no," replied Maylo as she sat next to the castle. She pointed to the staircase that Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, and Yahiko were climbing before speaking, "After Dr. Satrin, it's Dr. Lavon's turn. She uses a bow and arrow and is much quicker than Dr. Satrin or Yahiko. Me and Megumi had to take the back staircase because she's already there waiting for them," Maylo pointed out the Dr. Lavon doll as they saw her put a arrow to her bow, "Now we can see her fight whoever fight's fight."  
  
Kaoru saw the doll Kenshin start to pull his sword out and noted, "I think Kenshin will fight this one."  
  
"Oh! Speaking of Kenshin, Kaoru, I have some wonderful news! You'll be giving birth in about two weeks!" Megumi cried happily, "I always knew you and Kenshin would open up one day! Hohohohohohohoho!"  
  
"Hey! How do you know Kenshin's the father? For all you know it could be Sano!" Kaoru cried in defense.  
  
"Hehe, you're not the only one who parties. Besides, I know Sano would never cheat on me!"  
  
"You and Sano!" cried Tsubame as she covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes got wide.  
  
Megumi smiled, "Yep!"  
  
"They've reached Dr. Lavon!" cried Maylo who had been ignoring them and watching Kenshin and company finish climbing the stairs. All of the girls crowded around the tower staircase and watched eagerly. Sano pointed to himself then at Dr. Lavon. Kenshin nodded and Sano walked forward, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Looks like Sano's going," commented Kaoru.  
  
"The fool! There's no way he can dodge Dr. Lavon's arrows!" cried Maylo.  
  
"Hey girl," Megumi started, turning towards Maylo and frowning, "Sano can take care of himself. He'll be okay."  
  
'I hope,' she whispered to herself as Dr. Lavon and Sano started circling each other. Sano smiled before quickly trying to attack her from behind. But he wasn't fast enough. Megumi clamped her hands over her mouth and her eyes got wide as Dr. Lavon turned around with Sano and let her arrow go. The arrow shot forward and before Sano could avoid it, landed in his right leg. Sano fell backward as Kenshin pulled out his sword and rushed ahead and blocked another arrow from hitting Sano in the chest. He used his godlike speed to sneak behind her and brought his sword down on her head. Dr. Lavon collapsed to the floor unconscious while the girls cheered and Megumi silently cried because Sano was okay.  
  
Kenshin helped Sano onto Aoshi's back and pulled Yahiko onto his own. They then walked over to the next door which had a small sign that read: East Tower - Kaoru Kamiya. 


	14. Master Ausklang

Note: Okay.....almost done. I'm going to try and type all of the chapters today and put them up tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 13: Master Ausklang  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried as Kenshin carrying Yahiko and Aoshi carrying Sano came in.  
  
"Kaoru...." Kenshin replied in a soft voice.  
  
"Yahiko!" Tsubame cried when she saw Yahiko on Kenshin's back. He was worse than the doll. Blood covered his left arm and was dripping off the end. Megumi came forward and helped Kenshin put Yahiko onto a window seat. Megumi started looking at Yahiko's wounds when she heard a voice behind her, "Don't I get some special treatment?" asked Sano. Megumi smiled to herself and turned around only to see Sano's big, brown eyes inches away.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered before pulling her into a deep kiss. She smiled as he deepened the kiss more and more.  
  
"Aoshi!" Miaso cried happily as she ran over to greet him. He gave her a small smile when she then returned. Neither of them hugged or kissed the other.  
  
While Tsubame was helping Megumi by wrapping up Yahiko's arm and yelling at him for being so careless, Kenshin pulled Kaoru over to a window seat in the far corner.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her hands into his own.  
  
"No. I'm in a lot of pain. How could you leave me Kenshin?" she asked as tears streamed down her face, "Why did you leave me again? For the first month I thought you would come back but then.....I kept trying to act happy for the others and kept thinking you would return but......why did you leave me like that?" Kaoru burst into tears. Kenshin tried to pull her close but she pulled back, "I don't know if I can forgive you. You have hurt me three times now (the third is that she is pregnant but he doesn't know that and thinks it was when he left). Why should I let you leave me again?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru. I....I was afraid. For you. I thought, if I left, then you wouldn't be in any danger. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, that I am. I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"But you didn't! I was kidnapped off the streets and have had to stayed here for almost 3 months without a word from you (I'm just gonna have her forget the letter)! But yet...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I was still so scared when you ran forward to protect Sano from Dr. Lavon's arrows. I was afraid you would jump in front or something and die. I guess.....before I thought I didn't love you anymore but....I guess I still do." Kaoru looked into his lavender eyes. He pulled her forward and she buried her face into his chest and cried even more. He put his arms around her and stroked her back.  
  
"It's okay. I'll never leave you again."  
  
"Promise?" she asked as she looked up into his face. She knew he always kept his promises.  
  
"Of course," he replied as he brushed some of her black hair out of her eyes. Kaoru smiled then pulled him into a kiss. He didn't want to hurt her but she wanted him. She made the kiss more and more intense and he was very glad. She set her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After she broke the kiss, she started telling him how they helped them pick the right door with the power of the dolls.  
  
  
  
After breaking their kiss, Megumi began to treat Sano as she told him how she was washing her face when she heard someone in her room.  
  
"I thought it was you so I went out and this big guy grabbed me and jumped out the window. He left my room a mess."  
  
"So you didn't scream and let some large hunk kidnap you. Oh thanks fox I feel a lot better," replied Sano sarcastically while smiling.  
  
"You're the only hunk I like. Besides, this guy went through my clothes! If you ever did that, I'd smack you to the moon. But of course you know better....or do you?" Sano's grin widened and let her tend to his wounds while telling her his reasons he would go through her clothes.  
  
"12. See what kind of bras you where. 13. See....."  
  
Miaso and Aoshi were still standing in the doorway talking to themselves privately.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, leaning against the door.  
  
Miaso frowned at him before answering, "Of course! You actually thought I would be in trouble? Please!" and with that she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.   
  
After a moment of silence Aoshi spoke, "Battousai, we need to get to the leader. Kaoru, do you know where he is?"  
  
"I do," whispered a shy Maylo. She stepped out from the shadows and Tsubame introduced her to everyone, "I can take you to Master Ausklang."  
  
"Ausklang...hmmm...if I'm correct that's Germen for end (it really is!) that it is," Kenshin said as he stood up, "Maylo, will you lead us to him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm going too," Kaoru stated as she stood up next to Kenshin.  
  
"Absolutely not," replied Kenshin in a very serious tone.  
  
"Please Kenshin! Besides, I know 10 other routes to his office. I could just follow you. Please let me go Kenshin! I won't get in the way! I promise!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please Kenshin! What if you guys win but are so badly injured you can't walk? You NEED me!"  
  
"Well...oh alright. But you must stay behind me at all time, that you must."  
  
"Ya!" So with Maylo in the lead, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Aoshi said their good-byes (Aoshi wouldn't let Miaso come), and headed for the Master Ausklang's room: Middle Tower. 15 minutes later they reached the wooden doors.  
  
"Now you two stay behind me at all times. Aoshi is going to fight first. I'm pretty sure I won't have to fight that I won't," instructed Kenshin as Aoshi banged his fist on the door. No one answered. Aoshi opened it. The room was a lot like Kaoru's except bigger and it didn't have any windows but the large stained glass one behind a desk and chair. There were bookshelves lining the walls. The desk in front of them was very large and the red velvet chair was facing the window.  
  
"Master Ausklang...you have visitors," said Maylo in a small voice.  
  
"Thank you Maylo. Ah gentlemen! Aoshi Shinomori and Kenshin Himura the Battousai! What a surprise. Why are you two paying this kind old man a visit?" Ausklang asked as he turned around. He wore a pure evil smile on his face.  
  
"We have come to defeat you. You who have taken our loved ones and turned them against us. You who have kidnapped them just to get to us. This will be a match to the death that it will," Kenshin said in a dead serious voice.   
  
"That's nice. Which one of you weaklings is going to defeat me first then?" he asked in a teasing voice. Kaoru could feel Kenshin's muscles tighten as she held onto his arm, "Ah so I see you have found your loved ones. Yes, they worked wonders. Bringing you and Aoshi to me. How nice of them! And I'll get to keep them all when you die too. Kaoru, Miaso, Megumi, and Tsubame. All to be my wife's. However," he stood and walked over to a bookshelf then looked over at Kaoru, "I'll have to kill the child that rests in her now and give her one of my own."  
  
"What are you talking about Ausklang?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Why, don't you know? Kaoru is pregnant, with YOUR child Battousai. But why would I want YOUR child? Disgusting! No, I'd give Kaoru my own child. Megumi, Miaso, and Tsubame too."  
  
"Well see about that," Kenshin said in an angry voice as Aoshi stepped forward and smiled.  
  
"Let the games begin." 


	15. The End

Note: All right! The final chapter! Man this went fast! I'm really gonna miss you all! Oh and I suck at fight scenes so sorry if I make it over too quickly! I hope you guys will read my other fanfiction and I'm working up a new Rurouni Kenshin idea but I may not write it for a while. Well.....on to the last chapter of Kenshin's Revenge and Kaoru's Heart!  
  
Chapter 14: The End  
  
"Let the games begin," Aoshi said as he pulled out his swords. Then both he and Ausklang disappeared.  
  
Kaoru asked, "Where did they go?" as she held onto Kenshin's arm. His eyes were moving all over the room.  
  
"They're moving so fast we can't see them. Well, I can. Ausklang is good, no he's great. This will be a very difficult battle that it will." They stood there, listening to the sounds of swords blocking each other or swishing through the air the air. After what seemed like a hour, Kenshin gasped then disappeared himself. There was the sound of a sword blocking another then everyone reappeared. Ausklang was leaning by his desk, breathing hard and Kenshin was back at Kaoru's side but Aoshi's was on the ground. Kaoru heard a scream from her tower and knew Miaso must have been watching the fight with the dolls.  
  
"Aoshi...do you want me to step in?" asked Kenshin as he glanced at Aoshi. Kaoru looked over and saw a large cut across his chest. Blood was pouring out.  
  
"Go *cough* ahead," he managed to muster before fainting.  
  
"Maylo you and Kaoru take Aoshi back to Megumi."  
  
"I'm not leaving!" cried Kaoru as Maylo went over to Aoshi's body.  
  
"You can't stay here. it's too dangerous. Now go with Maylo." Kenshin's eyes were amber.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Kenshin's arm, Kaoru cried, "I'm not leaving Kenshin Himura! I love you and if something happens to you I don't know what I'd do! What if something happens and you're up here dying and by the time anyone gets up here you're dead! I won't leave! I've gotta make sure this baby'll have a father!" Kenshin smiled as his eyes turned back to their normal, soft lavender color.  
  
"Alright but you to stay by the door and even if something happens, you must stay by the door. Understand?"  
  
"Alright. But first promise me you won't die."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I can't promise you that. I may die. We'll just have to pray that I'll get to see my child that we will." He looked into Kaoru's deep blue eyes and smiled, "I'll just have to do my best."  
  
"Fine....but be careful." Kaoru whispered as she let go of his arm and watched as he walked over to Ausklang, pulling out his sword.  
  
"So Ausklang is this a match to the death?"  
  
"I believe so. And when you die, I just wanted you to know that you won't have a child. I'll make sure Kaoru never sees the thing and that it is burned alive. I'll give her one of my own."  
  
"You wish," replied Kenshin in an angry voice as he and Ausklang started.  
  
'He's good,' noted Kenshin as they exchanged blows, 'But not good enough.' Kenshin quickly got behind Ausklang and jumped high into the air.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Style....Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin cried as he brought his sword down but hit nothing. Ausklang had vanished. Kenshin quickly turned around but he wasn't fast enough. Pulling a hidden dagger out from his suit pocket, Ausklang stabbed Kenshin in chest. Kaoru screamed. She started to rush forward but Kenshin, who was leaning against Ausklang's desk, pulled the dagger out and told her to stay put.  
  
"You said you would stay by the door. I'm fine. Just stay there," he murmured as he stood up. Ausklang smiled, then charged forward. Kenshin quickly avoided the attack then went for his head. Ausklang dodged it but when he went to attack Kenshin but decided against it. He stopped in mid-attack and looked at Kenshin. His fiery red hair was messed up and the front of his gi was soaked in blood. He was breathing hard but what amazed Ausklang was Kenshin's eyes. The battousai was known for his fiery red hair, a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and his amber eyes. But this man's eyes were a soft lavender.  
  
'Even after being stabbed and insulted he still hasn't become the Battousai. I'm at my limit and he isn't fighting his strongest. There's no way I'm gonna win this,' thought Ausklang. He smiled.  
  
"You're not the battousai. You're Kenshin Himura. I'm at my limit and you have barely begun to fight. I'm known for my brains and you for your sword. But I'm no swordsmen. And I was an idiot for thinking I could beat you and Aoshi together." And with that, Ausklang took his sword and rammed it into his heart. Kaoru gasped and Kenshin's eyes got wide. Ausklang coughed out some blood then his eyes went pure white. He then fell back against the chest. Kenshin was stunned. Suddenly, he felt all the pain from his wound. Then he too fell to his knees and fainted. Kaoru rushed over to him and set his head on her lap. She grabbed some parchment off of Ausklang's desk and some ink and wrote in big black letters: Megumi, HELP! And waved it in the air knowing they would see it since they watching the dollhouse ((or dollcastle, whatever you want it to be called)). After a few moments she heard footsteps rushing up the tower steps and smiled at Kenshin.  
  
"Looks like you'll get to see your child after all," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed his soft lips. The next thing she knew, Megumi and Tsubame came rushing in and helped Kaoru carry Kenshin back to her room.  
  
It is not the end!!!!! There's an epilogue! Read it when it comes up next!!! 


	16. Epilogue

Note: Well.....I'll miss you all and thank you for everything! I want to thank some people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For The new Battousai:  
  
*Gothic Rock Tenshi - Thank you for the encouragement!  
  
*MiraiGurl - I LOVE to put big cliffhangers! Thanks for reading everything!  
  
*Tsugoi Kakarlena - Did you die yet of suspension?  
  
*BlOoDy AnGeL 25 - You like? Hehehehe  
  
*shorty40 - I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!  
  
*stargirl2 - Hey Ash! Did you like it?  
  
*Kakarlena T. - Read the sequel!  
  
*Kenshin-gotenks - There's a sequel all right. And it's even better than the first! (but of course if your reading this...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For Kenshin's Revenge and Kaoru's Heart:  
  
*HanyouGohan - I wouldn't leave the other one! I'm not THAT evil! ^_^  
  
*kaoruhimura1 - I'll read your story ASAP  
  
*venusgirl - You're a smart girl ;.)  
  
*Kaoru-dono Himura - Hehehe. You're right. Should I make Yahiko get more whackings in the future?  
  
*Kitty Katana - Those stories get on my nerves sometimes but they're okay  
  
*kakarlena - Tank you  
  
*Lina the Dragon Spooker - Tank you so much!  
  
*yuehsknickerboxer - Tank you!  
  
*ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1 - Tsubame and Yahiko: puuuuurfect for each other! ^_^ *  
  
*samatsua - Tank you!  
  
*Brooke - I know! I'm a genius right?  
  
*BulmasPoisonousFood - Why tank you!  
  
*Maryl - I love it too!  
  
*Kristin - Well since this is the last part/chapter....I guess you got your wish!  
  
*someone - Tank you so much! You're very kind!  
  
*usukeurameshi - tank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And all of those people who stayed by my side:  
  
*MiraiGurl!  
  
*Tsugoi Kakarlena!  
  
*stargirl2!  
  
*HanyouGohan!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all so much! This ending has some lemon so you've been warned! And now.....*drumroll* the final part/chapter in Kenshin's Revenge and Kaoru's Heart! (For real this time! ^_^)  
  
~*Epilogue*~  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." Sano and Megumi leaned forward and kissed each other deeply. When they broke the kiss, everybody clapped. Megumi in her beautiful wedding kimono was smiling happily like a wish came true and Sano just stood there smiling and winking at Kenshin. At the reunion, Sano was talking to Kenshin and Megumi to Tsubame and Yahiko when Kaoru came in. She was dressed in a beautiful navy blue kimono with white butterflies. Her hair (for the first time ever!) was down and reached just above her bottom. She smiled at Kenshin (who was wearing his normal outfit because that's all he owns really) who smiled back.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what! Guess what!" cried a little five year old girl. She wore the same outfit as Kenshin (except it didn't show her chest) and her fiery red hair swung around wildly as she ran through the crowd. Her deep blue eyes were shinning with excitement.  
  
"What Koroko?" asked Kenshin as he bent down and picked the little girl up.  
  
"Mommy says I can be one of her students like Yahiko!" cried Koroko happily.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru before answering, "That's wonderful Koroko! But Yahiko is going to be one of my students now."  
  
"Wow, Koroko! You've gotten so big since I last saw you!" said Tsubame as she, Yahiko, and Megumi came over. Tsubame was now 16 and Megumi was going to teach her everything she knew about medicine and being a doctor.  
  
"Yep! And now Mommy's gonna train me too that she is!"  
  
"Well you can really tell who her parents are," commented Megumi as she stood by Sano. Both Kenshin and Kaoru blushed.  
  
"What a cute little doll you have there!" Tsubame said, pointing to a doll held tightly in Koroko's clutches.  
  
"It's my dolly of Daddy!" Koroko cried, showing it off to everyone. It was the same doll that had been in Kaoru's model of the castle without its magic.  
  
"Oh Tsubame, let me show you my ideas for the clinic," Megumi said as she lead Tsubame and Yahiko away. Sano sighed then went over to talk to some of his friends.  
  
"Daddy, I was born in a castle right?" asked Koroko as she looked up at him with her big, blue eyes.  
  
"Yes. Daddy, Yahiko, Sano, and Aoshi had to save Mommy, Tsubame, Megumi, and Miaso from a really bad guy."  
  
"And after Daddy beat the bad guy, Mommy had you," Kaoru finished as she brushed some hair out of Koroko's eyes. She felt a light kiss on her cheek and turned to see Kenshin's lavender eyes looking lovingly into hers. She smiled, then pulled him into a kiss. In Kenshin's arms she heard Koroko cry "Ewwwwww!" and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Megumi went over to speak with Miaso, a 17 year old Yahiko pulled Tsubame into the garden.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." murmured Tsubame as she gazed at the flowers.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Yahiko whispered into her ear. A shiver went down her spine as she turned towards him. Inches apart, Tsubame gently touched his lips. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist, then pulled her into a deep kiss. As the kiss got more and more intense, she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
When Yahiko broke the kiss (amazing huh?), he pulled her close and whispered into her ears, "I just want you to know what I'll always protect you no matter what."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"And that I'll always love you." She smiled.  
  
"I'll always love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the reunion, Sano cornered Megumi against a wall.  
  
"So Megumi,. I wanted to know if you were busy tonight," he asked in a deep sexy voice.  
  
"Hmm? And why would you want to know?" she asked as she ran her finger up and down Sano's bare chest, smiling.  
  
"Oh, not much. I was just thinking earlier how hard it would be to get you into my bed naked."  
  
"Why don't you try and find out?"  
  
"I think I will," Sano said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he lead her into his room. When inside, they fell on the bed kissing. After Megumi broke one long kiss, she had a question for him.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"I'll show you," Sano replied as he slowly undressed her until she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. He pulled her into a very intense kiss and when he broke it he whispered, "I will always protect you." Then, he ran his hand down her back. Shivers went up and down Megumi's spine as Sano started kissing her neck from the base up. When he got to her ear, he whispered, "And I'll always love you."  
  
"Very good," she managed.  
  
"Do I trust you is the only questions left," Sano said as he brushed back her long hair. Megumi stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a more intense kiss than before.   
  
When she broke it she whispered, "I will always take care of you." Then she too slowly took off all of Sano's clothes except his underwear. She ran her hands up and down his chest and then buried herself in him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"And I will always love you."  
  
"Good enough for me!" cried Sano and their wild night began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earlier that after noon Miaso sat wondering if she wanted to Aoshi about her feelings for him. After they returned from the castle, he had allowed her to live with him. They didn't sleep together and they hardly ever talked to each other. Well, Miaso wanted that to change. She loved him. She wanted to sleep and talk to him. But when she tell him?  
  
"Miaso," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Aoshi.  
  
"A...Aoshi!" she gasped, trying not to blush.  
  
"Do you have moment?"  
  
"Ya, of course. Sit down."  
  
"Miaso I just wanted to say...you don't know how hard this is for me to tell you...Miaso, I love you. I do now and I always have and will. I'm tired of you sleeping down the hall. I'm tired of not talking between us at breakfast. I'm tired of it all. There. I said it. I want you to start sleeping with me. I want you to start talking to me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Of course! Aoshi, I've loved you ever since I first trained with you and the others! I've always wanted to sleep and talk to you! It would be a dream come true for me!" Miaso cried happily as she hugged Aoshi.  
  
"Why just a hug?" he whispered in her ear. She stopped, then leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was short but followed by many longer and deeper ones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So as you can see, five years later everyone is happy. Kenshin and Kaoru got married and now have their daughter Koroko, Sano finally married Megumi and got her into his bed naked, Tsubame and Yahiko admit their love, and Aoshi and Miaso are finally happy together. Plus Tsubame is going to become a doctor, Koroko is now being trained by Kaoru, and Yahiko is going to be trained by Kenshin. What more could you want?  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
